undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guinevere/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of Guinevere, entitled "Mashed". Previous issue - Next issue Issue 5; Mashed I am worried about Rodney. He has been gone for two days. What if he just, you know, left? That would be horrible. We are probably less than thousand people left in the entire world. If Rodney died, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I am sitting, working on a scarft for Alan, while he is sitting in the corner, masturbating. It’s okay. I’m used to it. Whenever Rodney isn’t here, and even sometimes when he is, he does that. It kinda makes me flattered. “Alan?” I ask, softly, not to ruin his moment. “Mm?” He mutters under his breath. He is just looking at me. I take a quick look, and smile. “Do you think we will get any children?” I ask softly. I see Alan’s face chaning, and quickly add “At some point?” I have been thinking about this a lot. Let’s say we are thousand people left in the world, then we need to have children to continue humanity. Otherwise the human race could die in less than 100 years. That would be horrible. “I dunno. Maybe.” Alan shrugs. I keep silent for the next couple of moments, and after I hear him moan, I smile. I really am flattered. Rodney once told me that Alan treats me like I’m nothing, and that he would be a much better boyfriend for me. I don’t know, I think Alan treats me fine. Good, actually. “I’ll go to sleep.” Alan says. “What about dinner? Should...” I begin, but am interrupted. “Yea, make that.” Alan says, and I hear him laying down on the couch. I smile, and think about what to make us. Depending on wheter Rodney returns or not, I might make mashed potatoes. We found some potato plants a while back. We took a lot, and I think it’s about time I use them. Two hours later, I am sitting in the room next to the one Alan is sleeping in, preparing the transportable stove. I already mashed the potatoes, so now I just have to wait for the stove to warm up. In my lap is the diary I found two days ago. I wrote in it yesterday, and I want to write in it again today. I don’t know what to write, though. ‘Today I made mashed potatoes, and Alan masturbated’. That doesn’t seem like a good diary. While thinking about what to write, I hear a soft knock on the wall. I look up, seeing Rodney. He is forcing a weak smile. I return the smile, and he enters the room. He takes off his duffelbag, and unpacks what he found on the table. I always like to see what Rodney finds. Sometimes there is some cool things. Like one time he found a radio and a CD. We could hear real music for like two hours. It was amazing. That might just have been the best day ever. I get up, walking to the table. “What did you find?” I ask, smiling. “Eh...” Rodney says, sounding nervous. He takes out some canned goods. It probably isn’t good anymore, but it usualy is somewhat eatable. “Canned food, a few books.” He looks at me, a smile appearing on his face. “And this.” He says, opening his hand. I look down, seeing a golden ring with a shiny stone. I take it. “Oh, look.” I say, smiling. “How pretty.” “Yea.” Rodney says, smiling. “It’s for you.” I look at Rodney with a grateful look. “Thank you.” I say, giving him a quick hug. I then take on the ring, and return to the mashed potatoes. Category:Guinevere Category:Guinevere issues Category:Issues